


Lovely Winnara Oneshot Book

by cranky_thesbian89



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Winn Schott Jr., Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Maybe some angst, POV Winn Schott Jr., Winn Schott Jr. Sings, Winnara, i grave more winn content, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky_thesbian89/pseuds/cranky_thesbian89
Summary: Just some small oneshots that me and my s/o have worked on and have thought was good enough to even post!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lovely Winnara Oneshot Book

**Author's Note:**

> so this chapter involves a song from a musical that the actor of Winn, Jeremy Jordan, was in. So enjoy! comment if you have any winnara ideas that you would like to see written.

“Winn, I’m coming over.” Kara’s voice sounded annoyed so Winn quickly nodded before realizing Kara couldn’t see him through the phone.   
“Uh, okay, yeah. Cool. See you soon.” When Kara hung up, he ordered pizza and poured some wine. There was soon a knock at the door and he hurried over, greeting Kara with a smile. “Hey, is everything okay?”  
“No…” she sighed as she walked in, her hair in a messy bun. “I almost got people killed tonight…”  
“Is everyone okay?” He asked, walking over to the couch with her.   
“Yeah, but it almost wasn't that way…” She flopped down on the couch, not looking at Winn. He bit his lip as he wracked his brain for a way to make her feel better. Normally he wasn’t the only one trying to boost her mood, so he did the first thing he could think of. He grabbed his phone and started playing music. “What’s playing…? Is that… Jewish music…” She looked at him. “I thought you weren’t Jewish.”   
“I’m not.” He said. “Just let me try to make you smile with a story.”  
“A story…?” Kara raised an eyebrow, but Winn just cleared his throat.   
“Schmuel would work till half past ten in his tailor shop in Klimovich Get up at dawn and start again with the hems and pins and twist,  
“You can sing?!”   
“Shut up, just listen. Forty-one years had come and gone at his tailor shop in Klimovich. Watching the winters soldier on, there was one thing Schmuel missed. ‘If I only had time,’ old Schmuel said   
‘I would build the dress that's in my head. A dress to fire, The mad desire. Of girls from here to Minsk. But I have no more hours left to sew’ Then the clock upon the wall… began to glow—”  
“A clock glowed?”  
“It’s a magic clock, shush!” Winn laughed a little, sticking one arm in front of him and the other above him. “Get it? Clock?” Kara snorted. “And the clock said: ‘Na na na na, na na na Oh Schmuel, you'll get to be happy! Na na na na, na na na I give you unlimited time! Na na na na, na na na So Schmuel, go sew and be happy!’ But Schmuel said, ‘no, no, it’s not my luck. I’ve got to make due with the time I’ve got”  
“I didn’t know you did voices.” Kara smiled.  
“Lemme tell you the story!” He jokingly got mad.   
“Alright, alright.” Winn continued singing with Kara laughing a few times. “But shouldn't I want the world to see, the brilliant girl who inspires me? Don't you think that now's a good time to be the ambitious freak you are? Say goodbye to…” he started singing a bit faster after thinking of new stuff. “trying to drink your feelings in the bar Say hello to Kara Danvers, a super staaaar!”  
“Super star?”  
“It had to rhyme with bar!” He laughed. “'Cause I say: Na na na na na na na na, Kara, you get to be happy! Na na na na na na na, I give you unlimited time! Na na na na na na na, Stop moping and go and be happy! You’ve got this Winn Schott guy and more close friends, who’ll always be with you through the end, Take a breath, Take a step, Take a chaaaaaance.” He paused and smiled.   
“Take your time… Have I mentioned today… How lucky I am… To be in love with you?”  
“Uh… wh-what…” She blushed. Winn’s face went red and he turned away from her.   
“Uh… it’s, um… just the end of the song… so… yeah…” He then felt Kara turn him around and kiss him. He froze before kissing back.


End file.
